


Stolen Moments

by Cup_aTea



Series: Femslash February [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 1940s, F/F, Female Steve Rogers, Femslash February, Gender or Sex Swap, PWP, Vaginal Fingering, offscreen/implied period typical homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: After a debriefing, Peggy pulls Stephanie behind the supply tent to show her what she thinks of Steph's harebrained schemes.





	Stolen Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Smut. Just smut.

Stephanie grunted as her back hit something solid and Peggy’s mouth closed over hers. The kiss was heated and Peggy’s hands were running all over her.

“Peg—“ she tried to ask, but Peggy kissed her again distracting her for another minute.

“Peg, why are we behind the supply tent?” 

“Because you had to go haring off into danger again. Because if I had stand in that debriefing for a second longer I was either going to kiss you or punch you. Because if any one of those men gives you another look, I’m going to punch them.”

Peggy placed a desperate kiss at the corner of her mouth as her hand slid inside Stephanie’s trousers. Stephanie bit back a gasp at the touch of cool fingers sliding down to her heated flesh.

“Didn’t mean to get you so bothered,” she said. She sighed as knowing fingers stroked her. “Shouldn’t we take this somewhere else?”

“Nowhere else we can take it,” Peggy said. She had buried her face in the crook of Stephanie’s neck and was pressing kisses there.

Her fingers were strong and sure, and Stephanie was feeling hot and wet and closer than she had any right to be from such a risky exchange. Peggy stroked her just so and Stephanie groaned.

“Hush, Steph, we have to be quiet,” Peggy said. 

Her fingers said differently as they made teasing circles around where Stephanie ached most.

“Geez, Peg, how’d you get so good at this?” Stephanie said as quietly as she could manage.

“Boarding school was good for a few things,” Peggy said. Stephanie could hear the smirk in her voice, even though it was too dark to make it out. 

Peggy’s free hand had made it inside her shirt and pushed under Stephanie’s bra to cup her breast. She squeezed it gently and rubbed her thumb across the nipple.

“Peg,” Stephanie whispered desperately.

“That’s it, Steph,” Peggy said.

Stephanie was practically riding Peggy’s hand where it was buried between her legs. Her own hands clutched Peg’s shoulders, probably tighter than they should, but she couldn’t bring herself to let go as her climax approached.

“Peg,” she gasped.

“C’mon, Rogers,” Peggy said. 

Stephanie buried her face in Peggy’s shoulder to muffle the sounds as Peggy touched her just right and her climax broke over her.

When her legs stopped shaking, Stephanie turned her head to take a deep breath 

“What can I do for you?” she said.

“I don’t need much,” Peggy said. 

She was close; Stephanie could hear it in her voice.

Peggy was pressed up against Stephanie’s thigh and rocking against her. Stephanie slid her hands from Peg’s shoulders down to her bottom and tugged her closer. Peggy made a quiet sound at the move. 

“C’mon sweetie, we ain’t got much time,” Stephanie said. She pumped her leg against Peggy’s center.

“Steph,” Peggy breathed.

She rutted against Stephanie’s leg harder, the front of her skirt riding up, and Stephanie squeezed her bottom. Peggy moaned her name again and pressed herself to Stephanie’s front. Stephanie felt all Peggy’s muscles tense as she came.

Peggy leaned comfortably on Stephanie as she came down from her climax. 

“We should get back,” Peggy murmured, but the way her nose nuzzled against Stephanie’s throat said otherwise.

“We should,” Stephanie said. Her only move was to smooth on of Peg’s curls back into place. “I promise to try not to go haring off into danger so often.”

“You better not, Rogers.”

Peggy straightened up and set her clothes to rights. Stephanie longed to take her to a private room somewhere where it could be just the two of them, but she couldn’t see that happening till the war ended. So she settled for neatening up her own clothes until they were both presentable enough to be seen in camp.

“Back to it then?” Peggy asked. Stephanie could see just as clearly that she didn’t want to go either, but they didn’t have a choice.

“Back to it,” she agreed.

They walked back towards the barracks tents. Peggy’s hand brushed against hers for just a moment and then she was gone, heading for the SSR’s section and leaving Stephanie alone.


End file.
